Promesas rotas
by Yeziel Moore
Summary: Luego de siete años Bella no lo resistió más y decidió que era hora de acabar con todo. -Ubicado en LN.
1. Promesas

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

**Aquí dejó otro... ¿One-shot? **

**Aclaraciones al final n.n**

**Yaiiel**_  
_

**.**

**

* * *

****Promesas…**

_-¿Tu… no me… amas?_

_-No_

**_.._**

**_..  
_**

No podía dejar de recordarlo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a esas palabras, por más masoquista que sea. Suficiente ya las había ignorado por tantos años… bueno, no tantos, pero si suficientes como para que me mataran infinitas veces. Como hacía tanto tiempo.

¡Que cursi, no? No es como que importe, no más.

Todo había dejado de importar aquella tarde, en aquel bosque.

Miré la cuchilla que tenía en mis manos, su filo me devolvió mi reflejo, una joven de veinticinco años, cabello castaño oscuro, piel pálida y ojos… vacíos, muertos. Su color ya no se veía entre tanta desolación. Tampoco es como que importara. ¿Acaso algo importa cuando se está a punto de morir? O sería mejor decir: a punto de quitarse la vida.

Realmente lo dudo mucho. Pues no hay nada en lo que pueda pensar que vaya a extrañar o por lo que me pueda arrepentir. Lo único que alguna vez me hubiera hecho replantearme tan cobarde decisión… sencillamente ya no estaba, o estaba divirtiéndose en alguna parte del mundo, tal y como había asegurado.

Llegados a este punto, y por primera vez en todos esos años, pensar en él no provocó ese agónico dolor que me doblaba y mataba cada noche. Por fin me sentí libre para sacar su recuerdo y contemplarlo a gusto, ya que sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

**_.._**

**_..  
_**

_-Será como si nunca hubiera existido –había prometido._

**_.._**

**_..  
_**

Su última y más falsa promesa. Nunca la había cumplido, por supuesto, ya que si lo hubiera hecho podría haber vivido una vida humana como el tanto decía que quería. Pero no pude. Y lo intenté, juro que lo hice. Tal vez simplemente no estaba destinada a lograrlo alguna vez.

Así que tampoco podía enfadarme porque el no hubiera cumplido, ya que yo tampoco lo había hecho. No había rehecho mi vida, no había sido feliz, y definitivamente, iba a hacer algo **muy** estúpido en cuestión de minutos.

¿No creen que lo intenté? Pues es verdad. Tuve todas las estúpidas e innecesarias experiencias humanas por las que _tanto_ –notesé la ironía- se preocupaba Edward –que bueno es poder pensar su nombre sin dolor-.

Había salido con otros chicos, claro. El único problema era que todos, sin excepciones, salían corriendo a los pocos días. ¿Razón? Incluso un idiota notaría que yo no era más que un espectro, una cáscara de un ser humano que desapareció mucho tiempo atrás. No los culpaba, ¿cómo hacerlo si ni siquiera era capaz de esbozar una sonrisa sincera para ellos? Mis sonrisas, al igual que mi capacidad de amar, me las habían robado. Él se las había llevado todas.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, supongo que he de cambiar el "sin excepciones" de antes. Si había logrado tener una relación íntima y más duradera con una persona. Su nombre era Mathew y durante diez meses él verdaderamente casi logra salvarme de mi propia y destructiva oscuridad. Él lo sabía todo de mí. Había leído en lo profundo de mi alma el dolor y el daño que estaba más allá de cualquier posible reparación. Y no le había importado. Me había aceptado, consolado y amado.

Pero como siempre las cosas se habían roto en miles de pedazos. Solo tomó un minuto y un automóvil fuera de control para que todo se rompiera... otra vez. Nadie pudo hacer nada por él y no podía culparlos tampoco. Incluso dudaba de que Carlisle hubiera sido capaz de salvarle… de un modo humano, claro está.

Y así "el sueño de una noche de verano" había concluido. Solo que para mí no había existido el final feliz. Sabía que Mathew me odiaría tanto como Edward por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no conseguía que eso me importara. Ya no.

Suspiré volviendo a la realidad y me di cuenta de que aún observaba mi patético reflejo en la cuchilla. Sabía que debía ser rápida porque perdería la consciencia con la primera gota de sangre, pero aún no era tiempo. Quería aprovechar mi única oportunidad para recordar antes de olvidar por siempre.

Aunque desgraciadamente de mi vida luego de aquel incidente no había mucho más que recordar. Mi mejor recuerdo –luego de Edward- era Mathew, el resto era siempre más de lo mismo.

Me había graduado con honores en Forks y, mientras recibía mi diploma, ya tenía un pie puesto en el avión. Si, me había mudado. Al principio no quería saber nada con irme lejos de Forks y mis mejores recuerdos, pero al ver diariamente la preocupación siempre pintada en las facciones de Charlie, había tomado la única decisión válida: desaparecer. No literalmente, claro. Solamente desaparecería de las vidas de todos aquellos que me conocían, y ahora, podía decir con orgullo que al menos ese objetivo lo había conseguido. Nadie excepto yo sabía donde me encontraba. Lo cual era bueno, pues así nadie podría detenerme o criticarme por la acción que estaba por llevar a cabo.

Aunque dudo que a los muertos le preocupen las críticas.

Así había sido que comencé mi vida universitaria. Había sido difícil y mucho. Solo me tenía a mi misma y a mis pocos y miserables ahorros. Sin embargo, lo había logrado. Había conseguido una beca completa en una universidad del norte. Si, han leído bien, del norte, pero todo lo más lejos de la Península Olimpic que los límites del país me permitían. Y así comenzó la rutina.

Cada mañana me levantaba y me ponía lo primero que manoteaba del ropero. ¿Por qué no admitirlo al menos ahora? Inconscientemente esperaba que Alice lo viera y le diera un infarto. Imposible, pero bueno. Era solo una pequeña y estúpida venganza por dejarme atrás sin siquiera decir adiós, por nunca llamarme y por ignorarme siempre que, mentalmente, gritaba en mi agonía por ayuda. La ayuda de mi supuesta **amiga**. ¡Ja! Que gracia. Hasta Jessica había sido una amiga más fiel, y eso era decir mucho.

En fin. No es el momento de guardar rencores…

En la mañana concurría a clases, siempre puntual. En las tardes trabajaba para poder subsistir y suerte que jamás me había acostumbrado a los lujos, porque lo único que tenía entonces era un minúsculo piso y eso se llevaba gran parte de mi dinero. Finalmente estudiaba por las noches, dedicando el menor tiempo posible a dormir. La razón es la misma de siempre: el dolor y las pesadillas.

Realmente creo que en los últimos siete años de caminar por éste infierno, no he vuelto a descansar mientras duermo. Las noches son el momento que más temo durante el día, es como un ritual satánico del que no puedo escapar ya que mi cuerpo necesita esas cinco horas de descanso. Pero mi mente es un tema aparte. Sin mi conciencia para detener las imágenes, el recuerdo de aquel día volvía una y otra vez, desde diferentes ángulos y puntos de vista. No importaba realmente como o donde lo viera. Solamente su tono de voz helado y su desprecio hacían que el agujero de mi pecho estallara dolorosamente y me despertara gritando en medio del llanto.

Así de patética era mi vida. Imposible que fuera más enfermiza y lastimera. Incluso un amante del drama terminaría vomitando por el asco. Y no era como que yo no hubiera querido cambiar, simplemente no había logrado hacerlo.

Lo que me lleva otra vez a lo que estoy a punto de hacer, rompiendo así mi promesa. Una promesa vana. Debería haber sabido desde aquel mismo momento que era estúpido intentar cumplir una promesa imposible a un mentiroso consumado. Debería haber comprendido desde el primer instante que nadie puede vivir sin corazón. Con un corazón muerto tal vez, pero sin ese órgano… vamos, es imposible, yo, aquí en mi bañera a punto de suicidarme, soy la mejor prueba de ello.

Suicidarme.

Ya no me molesta pensar en esa palabra. Sigue siendo una cobardía, un método fácil de escapar de aquel pasado al que no podemos enfrentar ni superar. Pero yo ya no podía verlo así. Para mí el suicidio representaba la liberación. El fin del dolor, un dolor que ya no podía, y francamente, no quería soportar más.

Y si, he dicho bañera. Por un lado o el otro moriría, si no me desangraba entonces que la hipotermia se encargara de ello. Probablemente el adormecimiento que ya comenzaba a sentir (vivo en el norte, hace MUCHO frío) me fuera de ayuda para paliar el dolor.

Como si fuera un ritual coloqué el filo de la cuchilla sobre mi muñeca. Respiré hondo. Y luego, simplemente hice presión y deslicé el frío metal sobre mi fina piel. Evitando respirar –para no desmayarme estúpidamente- repetí varias veces la acción antes de, con esfuerzo, hacer lo mismo en mi otra muñeca.

Dolía, vaya si dolía. Sin embargo, era soportable. Tal vez fuera porque mi cuerpo estaba ya un poco anestesiado gracias al agua helada, o por el alivio al saber que mi sufrimiento acababa ahí. No importaba realmente.

La cuchilla se resbaló entre mis dedos, los cuales no tenían fuerzas y ya no eran capaces de sostenerla. Escuché el sonido que hizo al caer en el agua y sentí una leve punzada cuando me hizo un corte en una pierna. Todo se sentía demasiado lejano como para que importara.

Finalmente no pude retener más el aire en mis pulmones y respiré. Inmediatamente el olor a la sangre me llegó a la nariz y un desagradable mareo me invadió.

Sabía que era cuestión de segundos antes de que perdiera la consciencia, por uno u otro motivo. Mi cuerpo ya no respondía, ya no lo sentía y mi mente parecía querer escaparse.

Evoqué por última vez su recuerdo, su rostro, sus facciones tan letalmente hermosas. Me permití recordar la textura de sus labios, su embriagador sabor y su dulce aliento. Por primera vez en todos esos años, lo recordé en todo su esplendor. Sus diferentes expresiones pasaban frente a mis ojos y me quedé con aquella en la que sonreía, con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto me gustaba ver. Aún ahora, a punto de morir, no podía soportar el reproche en sus ojos. Quería llevarme su sonrisa, no su odio.

Mis parpados pesaban tanto. Sabía que cuando los cerrara sería la última vez. Jamás volvería a abrir mis ojos, y por un segundo, una punzada de arrepentimiento me atravesó. No duró sin embargo. Era muy consciente de mi propio dolor, del dolor en mi pecho causado por su ausencia. Y ya lo he dicho, no estoy dispuesta a seguir viviendo teniendo que soportar eso. Como el decía, solo soy humana y ese dolor es sencillamente demasiado para mí. Ese dolor había acabado conmigo, y si no llego a irme de Forks, hubiera acabado con todos aquellos a quienes amaba.

Otra punzada de arrepentimiento, esta vez por no haberlos recordado a todos ellos antes. Mi madre, tan loca y atolondrada. Charlie, a quien nunca podría pagarle todo su silencioso cariño. También Phil. Más rostros pasaron frente a mí: Angela, Mike, Jessica, Ben… ¿qué pensarían ellos cuando se enteraran? Que estaba loca seguramente. Luego otro rostro apareció. Era Jacob, solo que éste tenía su mirada hosca llena de reproche. Intenté que sonriera pero no lo logré. ¡Terco hasta en mi propia mente agonizante! Y finalmente, pero no menos importantes, vinieron ellos. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie. Todos me miraban con reproche, incluso Rose, y no podía culparlos. Era una cobarde después de todo, ¿no? Ahora también Edward me miraba como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza por mi estupidez.

Me limité a sonreírles a todos. No podía hacer otra cosa. Excepto disculparme con sus recuerdos.

"Lo siento chicos. Lamento haber arruinado sus esfuerzos, pero realmente llegué a mi límite. Yo soy humana y tengo un límite de dolor que puedo soportar, y fue superado hace tanto tiempo que me sorprende no haya hecho esto antes" les dije.

Miré a Alice quien parecía querer llorar.

"Lamento haberte odiado Alice, no fue tu culpa y lo sé"

Los miré a todos.

"Lo quiero mucho a todos"

Posé mi mirada en Edward quien tenía tal expresión de dolor que casi me deja muda. Algo en el fondo de mi mente calzó y comprendí lo que por tanto tiempo me pregunté.

"Y a ti, a pesar del dolor que me causaste, te amo… mi vampiro masoquista… y… espero me perdones… no cumplí mi promesa…" susurré.

Finalmente mis parpados cayeron. Aunque mi verdadera familia desde siempre continuó allí, como una imagen firmemente pegada a mi retina.

Realmente nunca había tenido la intención de cumplir mi promesa. Siempre hubieron dos experiencias humanas que estaban fuera de mi alcance y una de ellas jamás pensé en cumplirla. Esa era el tener hijos. Jamás podría condenar a un ser inocente a soportarme a mí y a mi dolor.

La otra… pues la otra se está cumpliendo ahora mismo. ¿Qué experiencia más humana que la muerte? Creo que él no la consideró cuando me pidió que fuera humana.

Sonreí levemente, una sonrisa tan leve que no estoy segura de que se hubiera reflejado en mi rostro.

¿Qué por que sonrío? Pues porque allí está él. Solo queda él. Me mira preocupado y enfadado, pero a quien le importa.

"Tonta Bella" me dice con la voz rota por el dolor.

Sonrío más ampliamente cuando su roce helado acaricia mi mejilla.

Alguna vez llegué a preguntarme cual castigo estaba cumpliendo en esta vida para merecer tan cruel destino, donde seguramente Edward era mi ángel de la destrucción, listo para atormentarme, cosa que bien logró. Sin embargo, ahora poco importaba eso. Él era mi ángel. Y con él llegaba al paraíso.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Buenas!! **

**Bueno, esta idea todos sabemos que esta usada y recontra usada, pero siempre quise escribir desde mi punto de vista este trágico y triste final. **

**Aunque en realidad no me parece del todo plausible, es más probable que Bella se matara por accidente intentando "escuchar" a Edward xD. **

**Ahora dejo la opción a los lectores. ¿Les gustaría una segunda parte? En mi opinión estaría terminado, pero en mi mente planeé un final alternativo, y si a alguien le interesa podría escribirlo. Y si no, pues no. xD**

**Ustedes deciden. ¿Trágico o Feliz? **

**Sayonara!**


	2. rotas

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada.**

**.**

**¡Wow! ¿Qué más puedo decir? ¡Jamás había recibido tantos reviews en menos de dos días! Creo que tengo que seguir escribiendo drama, xD. **

**Solamente quería decir que como muchas (mi perdón si hay algún chico) me lo pidieron y como a mi no me cuesta nada escribir (que va! lo adoro *.*) decidí hacer un final alternativo-abierto-feliz, para aquellos que lo prefieren.**

**Así que esto es una historia con dos finales, que cada cual se quede con el que más le agrade.**

**Disfrútenlo y espero estar a la altura de sus reviews chicas.**

**

* * *

...rotas  
**

¡Y aquí estaba yo otra vez! Observando desde la oscuridad la fachada de la humilde casa de Bella en Greenville, como si fuera un maldito acosador. Aunque en realidad eso es exactamente en lo que me convertí. Al menos desde que comenzaron las fallas en las visiones de Alice.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Había pasado mucho tiempo alejado de mi familia luego de la ruptura con Bella. No podía mirarles a los ojos otra vez, no podía siquiera mirarme a mí mismo sin asquearme, como podría siquiera pensar en enfrentarme a sus miradas acusadoras, o aún peor, compasivas.

Así fue como terminé vagando por los lugares más sombríos del mundo. Antros de mala muerte, hoteluchos poco mejores que un basurero, callejones llenos de desperdicios… cualquiera de ellos podía convertirse en mi refugio donde me desplomaba y me dejara consumir por el dolor. No importaba en lo más mínimo. De hecho sentía como si me hubieran arrebatado los sentidos junto con mi corazón muerto. Yo lo había hecho al romperle las alas a un ángel. Y ahora no veía, no sentía, no había nada que pudiera despertar una chispa de emoción en mis ojos. Nada excepto lo prohibido. Excepto ella. ¡Y por eso no podía permitirme pensar siquiera! Porque si lo hacía sabía que terminaría cediendo a mi egoísmo y no podía hacerle eso. No a mi ángel.

Y aunque lo intentaba, nunca lograba incomunicarme del mundo... de mi mundo.

Siempre alguien de mi familia me llamaba. Una, dos y hasta tres veces por día. Siempre se turnaban, esperanzados de que, algún día, atendiera el teléfono y volviera con ellos. Y yo sabía que me recibirían, aún cuando odiaran mi decisión aún más que yo mismo. Porque ellos amaban a Bella. De un modo diferente al mío, pero con la misma intensidad. Incluso Rosalie había admitido que no era tan mala.

Sin embargo, esa vez había sido diferente. El móvil no paró de sonar en todo el día… y el siguiente. Siempre era Alice y la urgencia de sus llamadas pronto comenzó a preocuparme, de modo que luego de que el condenado celular sonara por millonésima vez, lo atendí.

"_¡Eres un imbécil Edward Cullen!"_ rugió a modo de saludo mi 'adorable' hermanita casi rompiéndome el tímpano _"¡Más te vale que tengas una MUY buena excusa de por que mierda no atendías el estúpido móvil! ¡¿Tanto te costaba presionar un botón?! ¡¿Y por qué sigues callado?!"_

"Hola Alice, siempre es un placer escuchar tu dulce voz" respondí con voz monótona aunque con un ligero toque de diversión "Y si no te contesté fue porque estabas demasiado entretenida quedándote sin oxigeno al insultarme"

"_Eres un capullo, cretino, desconsiderado…"_ realmente esta _muy _enfadada conmigo, no era de extrañar si considerábamos que la había tenido más de treinta horas llamando sin resultado. Aunque igualmente no dejaba de sorprenderme, Alice nunca me había gritado así antes.

Decidí cortar por lo sano.

"Lo siento, Alice" me disculpé sinceramente. Mi intención nunca había sido hacer a mi familia infeliz, ni hacerlos rabiar como en este caso, pero parecía que todo siempre me salía al revés "No era mi intención ser tan desconsiderado contigo, simplemente creía que te resignarías…" _como siempre_, añadí para mí mismo.

Escuché un bufido al otro lado de la línea, creí que seguiría recriminándome esto pero no fue así… tenía otras cosas más importantes que echarme en cara.

"_Mira Edward, te patearía el trasero hasta que se acabara la eternidad por ser tan cabezota y habernos hecho pasar el infierno que es nuestra familia sin ti y Bella…"_ se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar el nombre de Bella. El deseo de verla ardió con fuerza en mi pecho, pero no debía ceder.

"Alice…" le advertí.

"_¡Nada de 'Alice'!"_ espetó _"Te has comportado como un estúpido, tomaste una espantosa decisión y nos abandonaste luego sin siquiera afrontar las consecuencias. No tienes ni idea de lo solo que es esto sin ti. ¡Has hecho 'llorar' a Esme! Ya ni siquiera Jasper puede mantener esta situación calmada"_ su voz se apagó conforme hablaba _"Y yo también te extraño idiota. No tienes idea… __**Tienes**__ que volver"_ sollozó luego. Su orden sonó a ruego.

Quise responder algo, pero mi voz de pronto parecía haberse esfumado. Sabía que estaba haciendo sufrir a mi familia, pero no podía enfrentarlo, solo escuchar la voz quebrada de mi 'hermanita' –como me gustaba pensar de ella- era millones de veces peor que escucharla gritarme. No imaginaba lo que sería ver sus rostros.

Estaba a punto de terminar con la llamada cuando Alice me gritó a velocidad vampírica, desesperada. Me había visto.

"_¡No cuelgues! Te llamé por algo urgente y necesito… necesitamos tu ayuda. Es importante"_ dijo tan rápido que casi no la sigo.

Fruncí el ceño desconfiado y a la vez preocupado. En cuatro años ni Alice ni nadie de mi familia había intentado contactarme con tanta desesperación como ahora, así que _debía_ ser realmente importante. La escuché suspirar cuando vio que no iba a cortar la llamada.

"¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¿Qué está mal?" inquirí, de pronto preso por la desesperación.

La imagen de Bella había aparecido en mi mente. Intenté apartarla, negar que le hubiera podido ocurrir cualquier cosa, ella lo había prometido… el dolor ante la simple idea casi me hace retorcerme en el suelo.

"_Hemos estado mal todo este tiempo, ¿Sabes?"_ dijo con acidez.

"Alice" rogué con la voz reflejando mi preocupación.

Ella volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con preocupación.

"_Solo no quiero que hagas una estupidez. Así que prométeme que me escucharas hasta el final y que no te precipitaras en ninguna decisión"_ advirtió seriamente.

"…" no pude responderle. Su tono de voz y esa promesa hacían que el miedo creciera en mi interior, a la par que la sospecha más probable. No quería creer eso, no, no y no. Pero solo quien esperaba mi respuesta podía decirme la verdad, y me pedía una solo una promesa a cambio. Una que rompería si mi sospecha era la correcta.

"_Edward, por favor"_ rogó desesperada… y no pude negarme a otorgarle la ilusión.

"De acuerdo, lo prometo. Ahora explícame cual es el problema Alice" le exigí pero a la vez rogué por equivocarme.

"_Es Bella… ella… ella…" _

"¡¿Ella que Alice?!" casi grité. La desesperación comenzaba a asfixiarme –o lo haría si yo necesitara respirar-. ¡¿Por qué mierda habré acertado?!

"_Elladesapareciódemisvisioneshacealgunosmeses"_ dijo con tanta rapidez que ésta vez si tarde en comprender las palabras.

Pero cuando lo hice…

"¡¿QUÉ COSA ALICE?!" rugí no muy dispuesto a continuar en el teléfono mucho tiempo.

"_Lo prometiste Edward…"_ susurró del otro lado de la línea.

"Solo… solamente explícate" dije intentando contener mis deseos de salir corriendo a gritar el nombre de Bella por el mundo entero.

Y lo hizo. Bella simplemente de un día para el otro había desaparecido de sus visiones y no sabía por qué. En ese momento ni siquiera me importó que yo le hubiera hecho prometer a mi hermana que se mantendría lejos de la vida de mi ángel. Me preocupaba más lo que haría si era cierto. No seguiría viviendo, sin ella ésta existencia no tenía sentido, eso lo tenía más que claro…

"_Edward"_ me advirtió, seguramente al ver el fruto de esa decisión _"Aún no es seguro. Hablé con Charlie y Reneé, ellos concuerdan con el hecho de que Bella fue a la Universidad, pero no saben a cual"_ eso la frustraba tanto como a mí ¡¿qué padre no sabe eso?! _"Creo que Bella evitó a propósito darles la información. Aunque no sé por qué lo haría…"_ dijo adivinando mi pensar antes de continuar con lo importante _"Con ayuda de todos hemos peinado las noticias y no hemos encontrado noticia ninguna sobre… alguna muerte o… suicidio de muchachas jóvenes que concuerden con la descripción de Bella…"_

"Ella no se suicidaría" siseé al teléfono.

No, Bella no podía hacer eso. Ella no era esa clase de persona. Ella lo había prometido. Me había prometido no hacer nada estúpido. Pero yo también había hecho promesas que no había cumplido. Un nudo se me hizo en el estómago y sentí un terrible vacío en el pecho.

"_Eso no lo sabes, Edward"_ dijo mi hermana intentando sonar conciliadora y continuó hablando antes de que tuviera tiempo a replicar _"También fuimos a Forks para intentar averiguar en el instituto en que Universidad fue aceptada Bella, pero es información confidencial y no nos la quisieron dar"_ sonó contrariada _"Y ahora si la robamos seguramente sospecharan de nosotros. Por eso debes volver Edward, con tu don para leer la mente seguro puedes averiguarlo. Por favor"_ rogó innecesariamente.

Ella sabía tan bien como yo que no podría negarme.

"¿Dónde están?" pregunté como respuesta mientras agarraba mis muy escasas pertenencias y salía velozmente del hotel de cuarta en el que me hospedaba.

Alice dio un grito tan agudo que casi me arranca definitivamente un tímpano. Si la situación hubiera sido otra hasta hubiera sonreído al imaginarla pegando saltitos por todo el salón.

"_Pues claro que en nuestro __**hogar**__" _resaltó la palabra hogar y realmente me arrancó una leve sonrisa nostálgica.

No por nada era ella con quien yo más congeniaba de todos los miembros de nuestra familia. Alice era especial. Era Alice.

"Hasta pronto entonces" y corté.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Las semanas siguientes habían sido pura tortura y solo la duda de que Bella hubiera… muerto me mantenía lejos de Volterra, pero tan solo se confirmara…

Pero por fortuna no se habían confirmado. Cuando llegué a Forks, además de recibir saludos, golpes, reproches, regaños, sollozos y sonrisas, lo primero que hice fue ir al instituto. No fue difícil averiguar lo que quería saber. La señora Cope negó poder darme esa información pero sus pensamientos la traicionaron sin que ella lo supiera.

'Portland Community College'

Inmediatamente tomé un vuelo junto con Alice a Portland y no podía dejar de darle vueltas al hecho de que Bella se hubiera mudado. No el hecho en sí, sino que lo hubiera hecho a un lugar del norte. ¿No le gustaba el calor? ¿Acaso sería porque solo ésta universidad la había aceptado? No parecía probable. La señora Cope había dejado escapar el hecho de que Bella había sido la alumna más brillante de su curso, no solo eso, la más brillante en la historia de Forks. Con semejante currículo podría haber aplicado a cualquier universidad del país y ser aceptada. Ella era brillante.

¿Entonces por que Pórtland?

Además estaba el hecho de que había mantenido oculto su destino e incluso había pedido expresamente que no se revelara esa información a nadie. Algo extraño ocurría y no me gustaba.

Sin embargo, al llegar allí no pudimos descubrir nada extraño. Localizamos fácilmente la Universidad y nos turnamos para vigilarla todo el tiempo… aunque no hizo falta. El día siguiente de haber trazado nuestro plan reconocimos a Bella entre la multitud de estudiantes que se preparaban para comenzar el día.

Verla fue mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. Todo ese tiempo había pensado que podría resistir la tentación de acercarme y hablarle –si es que la encontrábamos-, pero cuando la ví toda mi poca resolución se fue el traste. Mi amor por ella no había vacilado en lo más mínimo, seguía tan firme e inquebrantable como siempre, y mi anhelo de sostenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos y besarla crecía con cada segundo.

Ver como entablaba breves conversaciones con algunos de los que supuse serían sus compañeros me hizo hervir de infundados celos. Yo NO podía intervenir en su vida nuevamente. No tenía ningún derecho, especialmente cuando la razón para dejarla era esa misma: que tuviera una vida humana. Yo era un monstruo, una criatura de la noche, un habitante de las más negras pesadillas, un no-muerto y un no-vivo, una monstruosa quimera entre demonio y humano, y con humano me refiero solo a la apariencia.

Ella no se merecía algo como yo. Merecía un chico amable y cálido que supiera amarla como yo no podía y jamás podría. Un chico como el que la abrazaba ahora y al que ella sonreía entre alegre y triste.

Cerré los ojos presa del dolor. Podría saber y ansiar lo mejor para ella, pero eso no implicaba que yo no sufriera. Cada respiro de ella era una puñalada, cada sonrisa que le regalaba a otros una fatal estocada, pero estaba dispuesto a recibirlas a todas si eso le daba la felicidad a Bella. Si ella era feliz yo podía pudrirme en el infierno mil eternidades. Ella lo valía.

Sentí la mirada de Alice quemarme como fuego y, cobarde como siempre, salí corriendo.

"Lo siento" dijo ella cuando me encontró aovillado en nuestro cuarto de hotel.

"No se de que hablas" respondí con voz monocorde, sin vida.

Ella no dijo nada más, solo se sentó a mi lado y me acompañó en silencio.

Poco tiempo después retazos del futuro de Bella volvieron a aparecer, pero eran muy fugaces, como inseguros, y ni Alice ni yo lográbamos comprender el por qué de esa inestabilidad. Bella parecía feliz, me había escuchado y había rehecho su vida, entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

Finalmente su futuro se estabilizó bastante, aunque con frecuencia desaparecía. Era lo más frustrante que alguna vez me había ocurrido. ¡¿Cómo era posible que el don de Alice fallara tanto?! Me sentía impotente, temiendo a cada instante una tragedia y no poder estar a su lado, aunque la vigilaba de cerca, desde las sombras que, desde un comienzo, me pertenecían.

"Se que eres un maldito testarudo y no regresarás conmigo" fue el saludo matinal de mi hermana dos meses después. Yo solo asentí en respuesta y ella bufó "Me mantendré en contacto contigo, así que más te vale atender mis llamadas y las de todos. No voy a permitir que desaparezcas otra vez, ¿está claro?"

Su amenaza no iba en broma y lo sabía. Igualmente yo no podía volver a hacer sufrir tanto a todos.

Asentí de acuerdo y una leve sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro de duende. Tomó sus maletas pero antes de irse volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

"Puede que tu no lo veas ya que cuando quieres eres más ciego que un topo frente al sol, pero ella no es feliz" frunció el ceño levemente y negó con la cabeza, su semblante reflejaba agonía "La he observado atentamente, ella es infeliz, mucho, a pesar de todo este tiempo que has estado torturándote… Si algo pasara…"

"Nada pasará" advertí impertérrito.

"Si algo pasara no la dejes sola, vuelve a ella y recóbrala, ella te perdonará porque se que aún te ama…"

"¡Basta Alice!" gruñí "Por favor… basta…" imploré ahora, dejándome caer en un rincón.

Sentí su cálido abrazo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo los sollozos quebraron mi autocontrol. No había lágrimas en mi cuerpo muerto que pudiera entregar, pero me sentía tan roto que era imposible resistir el dolor o el humano impulso de 'llorar'.

Al final Alice se marchó y yo cumplí mis promesas: me mantuve alejado de Bella y mantuve la comunicación con mi familia.

Lo primero, como siempre, fue lo infinitamente doloroso. Más aún cuando aquel chico, el cual supe se llamaba Mathew, murió en un accidente y vi a Bella derrumbarse. O al menos los estragos que ese hecho causó en ella ya que nunca me acerqué demasiado como para comprobarlo por completo.

Y como si todo en mí se hubiera confabulado para volverme definitivamente loco, la última declaración de mi hermana volvió a mi mente, como si me la estuviera susurrando al oído.

.

"_Si algo pasara no la dejes sola, vuelve a ella y recóbrala, ella te perdonará porque se que aún te ama…"_

.

Y casi cedo… otra vez.

Casi, pero no lo hice, aunque cada instante era más arduo y sabía, en lo más profundo de mí ser, que no resistiría mucho más si continuaba tan cerca de su embriagadora presencia, y para más inri contemplando su dolor. Cada célula de mi cuerpo muerto exigía que me rindiera y fuera a rogarle por su perdón, aunque ni mereciera siquiera su desprecio.

Cerré los puños con fuerza casi haciéndome daño, y entonces escuché el celular. Era Alice.

"¿Qué pasa Alice?"

"_¿Bella esta bien?"_ preguntó sin rodeos.

Fruncí el ceño.

"Esta mañana lo estaba, ¿por qué?" la ausencia de una respuesta comenzó a despertar mi miedo "¡¿Alice que ocurre?!"

Suspiró contrariada.

"_Es solo que su futuro ha vuelto a desaparecer, ¡y sigo sin saber por que!" _

Su respuesta me tranquilizó en parte, aunque no por completo, de modo que inmediatamente partí a comprobarlo. Ella estaba bien y se lo hice saber a mi hermana, la cual bufó frustrada por sus fallas. Luego corté y me decidí a continuar con mi observación silenciosa e invisible, aceptando, en el fondo, que sería mucho peor e infinitamente más doloroso no poder verla o saber de mi ángel.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

De ese modo, y arrastrándose lentamente, otros tres oscuros y horribles años más se sumaron a los cuatro que cargaba conmigo a mis espaldas. El tiempo era algo en lo que no pensaba, aunque no podía evitar ser consciente de cada segundo pues el vació en mi pecho me dolía con cada respirar, y me dolía aún más cuando la vigilaba.

Bella se había graduado y había cambiado su pequeño piso en Portland por una diminuta casa en Greenville, Maine, y casi tan al norte que por poco continua hasta Canadá. Seguía sin comprender esa actitud y no había manera de que se lo preguntara.

Y así llegamos al comienzo… donde yo merodeo como un acosador fuera de la casa de Bella. No se por qué, pero hoy me siento más ansioso que de costumbre y es que siempre me siento así por la falta del futuro de la única persona que amo en el mundo y por la cual lo daría todo. Pero hoy es especial y no tengo fundamento para sentirme así. La casa de mi ángel está tranquila, como siempre.

Negué con la cabeza. Seguramente mi mente está buscando nuevas excusas para romper la escasa firmeza que me resta en el cuerpo para cumplir mi promesa. Aunque mi paranoia no era del todo mi culpa. Alice la había aumentado lo suyo al llamarme para advertirme que vigilara con más celo a Bella. No comprendí nada y ella no me explicó lo que sea que hubiera visto... lo que provocó que me enfureciera y pusiera en mi estado actual de nervios.

Obligo a mis pies a moverse lejos de la tentación, lejos de ella…

Pero pronto algo inesperado golpea mis sentidos. Sangre. _Su_ sangre. La sed reaparece con una fuerza demoledora ante el delicioso aroma, sin embargo, el miedo es infinitamente más fuerte. El miedo de perderla por siempre, el mismo miedo que había sentido ante la primer llamada de Alice cuando me informó de la ausencia del futuro de mi amor.

Corrí hacia su casa y sin pensarlo irrumpí en ella destrozando la puerta. No había tiempo de una alternativa y el potente olor de su sangre me lo confirmaba.

Seguí este rastro hasta dar con otra puerta cerrada. Durante un segundo me paralicé ante el silencio, aterrorizado ante lo que pudiera encontrar allí dentro, y aún más aterrorizado de mi mismo. Sin embargo, el miedo ante la perdida había ahogado completamente la sed, dejando lugar a una profunda agonía. Si la perdía entonces no había lugar en este mundo para mí, no quería nada sin ella.

Abrí bruscamente la puerta y juro que de haber podido llorar lo hubiera hecho. Me derrumbé sobre mis rodillas y miré atónito lo que tenía frente a mis ojos.

Bella… mi Bella estaba…

Me negaba a creer que esa mujer metida en una bañera con el agua teñida de sangre fuera mi Bella. Pero era su sangre y eso era algo que nunca podría haber confundido.

No era posible, no podía serlo. ¡No y mil veces NO! Cubrí mi rostro con las manos y de haber servido para algo me hubiera arrancado los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ver esta imagen aún con los ojos cerrados?

Entonces ocurrió.

"Lo siento chicos. Lamento haber arruinado sus esfuerzos, pero realmente llegué a mi límite. Yo soy humana y tengo un límite de dolor que puedo soportar, y fue superado hace tanto tiempo que me sorprende no haya hecho esto antes"

Levanté la vista anonadado y vi que su ceniciento rostro sonreía, sus ojos miraban algo que yo no podía ver.

¿Me había equivocado? Hubiera jurado que un segundo antes su corazón no latía… y ahora lo hacía… apenas, pero latía. La esperanza junto con la urgencia renacieron en mi pecho. No pude moverme de mi sitio porque su voz me paralizó nuevamente mientras continuaba disculpándose con sus fantasmas.

"Lamento haberte odiado Alice, no fue tu culpa y lo sé"

¿Acaso mi corazón podía romperse más? Bella había odiado a Alice por mi culpa, por la decisión que yo había tomado y que les obligué a seguir.

"Lo quiero mucho a todos"

No solo eso, ella jamás nos había olvidado, a ninguno.

Por fin mi cuerpo reaccionó ante la urgencia de salvar al ángel más preciado del firmamento, a la única estrella capaz de iluminar mi cielo negro y vació. Me acerqué hasta ella y casi vuelvo a derrumbarme al verla allí, casi azul a causa del frío y tan débil que parecía estar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos, los cuales me miraban aunque no parecían verme realmente.

"Y a ti, a pesar del dolor que me causaste, te amo… mi vampiro masoquista… y… espero me perdones… no cumplí mi promesa…" susurró antes de ocultar de mi vista sus orbes chocolate.

Luego esbozó una sonrisa tan leve que parecía sacada de un sueño

"Tonta Bella" es lo único que soy capaz de pronunciar.

Después de todo este tiempo… de todos estos años ella no me había olvidado. Alice había acertado como siempre, hacía mucho que Bella me había perdonado, pero yo no había querido verlo. Me había dejado dominar por el miedo y había llegado a esto.

Me acerqué y acaricié su mejilla, a lo cual ella sonrió más ampliamente. Luego su cuerpo se aflojó por completo. Podía escuchar el débil y errático latido de su corazón y supe que no me quedaba tiempo para salvarla… de un modo humano. Y milagrosamente el pensamiento no me incomodó.

Ya no quería una vida de soledad, ya no quería estar separado de Bella y ella tampoco lo había querido. Pero yo, maldito idiota, tardé demasiado para comprenderlo, herí a la persona más importante en el mundo para mí hasta un punto del que tal vez no hubiera retorno.

Con cuidado e infinita delicadeza tomé el frágil cuerpo de mi ángel y lo arropé contra mi duro cuerpo.

"Espero alguna vez puedas perdonarme amor… haré lo que sea para que lo hagas. Te amo" susurré en su oído antes de atravesar la suave barrera de la piel de su cuello con mis afilados dientes.

Una leve sonrisa volvió a aparecer en sus labios antes de que el dolor de la transformación se la arrebatara y la hiciera retorcerse entre mis brazos.

Menos culpable de lo que hubiera creído, y más ansioso de lo que hubiera esperado, deposité un suave beso en sus helados labios, la envolví con mi cazadora, y salí con ella rumbo a la oscuridad de la noche.

Tenía toda la eternidad para conseguir su perdón y lo conseguiría así tenga que arrastrarme durante miles de años a sus pies.

El móvil vibró en ese momento. Era Alice.

"_Tranquilo, no hará falta que cojas complejo de gusano, ella te perdonará, por no recordarte que estás perdonado hace muchísimo tiempo y que tu hermana adorada te lo dijo"_ me reprochó, pero se la notaba demasiado feliz como para que surtiera algún efecto.

"Lo hiciste y yo no te escuché" entonces me percaté de algo "¿Bella tiene futuro?"

Casi pude percibir la gran sonrisa en la carita de duende de Ali.

"_Parece que solo le hacías falta tú para desear seriamente el futuro… aunque ella aún lo sepa"_ dijo con picardía _"De momento aléjate de allí y escóndete con Bella, ¡En poco tiempo los veremos!"_ anunció alegremente y cortó la llamada.

Sonreí sinceramente por primera vez en siete años y solo pensé en correr y en la más hermosa persona que existía, la cual cargaba en mis brazos presa del dolor y aún así, callada, como si fuera consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Deposité otro suave beso en sus labios y solo fui capaz de pensar que jamás la volvería a dejar sola.

Ella era un ángel y la eternidad era nuestra. Aún faltaba su perdón pero si estaba conmigo, aún si me odiara me haría feliz…

Un mensaje llegó a mi móvil, cortando mis pensamientos.

.

**"_¡Ya te dije que eso no pasará, idiota! Escucha a la gente cuando te habla._**

**_A"_**

**.**

Mi risa resonó en la noche y mis pasos fueron invisibles en el camino mientras corría hacia nuestro futuro. Uno que solo podía vislumbrar feliz y sin más promesas rotas a nuestras espaldas.

* * *

Ahora si... **FIN**

**.  
**

**Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, hice un final feliz, pero a mi lo romántico no se me da del todo y, francamente, yo lo prefiero así. **

**Ahora quiero aclarar un par de cosas que habrán visto raras. Como las visiones de Alice. Es diferente a lo oficial de SM, pero yo necesitaba que Edward tuviera una excusa para dejar de ser cabezota y volver a aparecer. Además de que, desde mi punto de vista, Bella estaba tan muerta por dentro que hacia las cosas por pura rutina, sin tomar decisiones conscientes. Todo excepto lo del suicidio, lo cual Alice si vio al igual que su resultado, por lo que la muy mala no se lo explico a Edward. xD**

**Con respecto a que Bella esperara siete largos años para quitarse la vida... bueno, ella no pretendió nunca (excepto al final) suicidarse. Ella de verdad quería cumplir la promesa hecha a Edward, o tanto como pudiera. Hizo todo lo que podía hacer y lo remató cuando de verdad no lo soportó más. Por eso aguanto tanto, o así lo veo yo. **

**También se que es raro que Edward se quedará medio pasmado frente a Bella, pero quería que el escuchara a Bella y recordando su estado de shock en BD, me pareció que podría pasar aquí también.  
**

.

ammyriddle: **gracias por tu comentario. Creo que los finales felices son geniales, aunque yo siempre termino escribiendo cosas trágicas. Aún así espero que disfrutaras este final, más o menos feliz. :S **

TwilightGirlKira:** Je, creo que definitivamente el drama es para mi. Espero que disfrutes este final más que el anterior n.n**

Sakuritta Uchiha:** xD. Bueno, no acorté los siete años de agonía de nuestros personajes, pero al menos tenemos a Eddie y el final feliz... o casi. xD. No era mi intención entristecer a todo el mundo, T.T Pero al menos se que puedo transmitir sentimientos, no? xD**

Vlakat:** Deseo cumplido para ti tambien :3 **

AllySan:** La primera que me dice que está excelente a pesar de ser triste x) Aunque yo no iría por la palabra excelente chica, no es para tanto. ._.UU Lo de los siete años lo expliqué arriba, espero que ya no te parezca tan extraño n-nU **

Hime-Chan n n:** Continuado :) Espero sea de tu agrado. **

Sophie Vampire Cullen:** Lo siento, no hice el POV de Ali porque me pareció más importante el de Edward (además de que me hacía ilusión contar su punto de vista en un fic). Aún así espero que te guste.**

NindeTelrunya:** O_O No puedo creer que te haya hecho llorar de verdad. Muchisimas gracias por tu ánimo. Seguiré escribiendo ya que realmente lo disfruto. Puedes pasarte cuando quieras a mis otros fics, :P XD**

Betsy-Pop:** bueno, no hice la versión de Alice, pero espero que te guste igual el final. Me alegra que te gustara n_n**

MaiaEvans:** Wee, tu comprendiste mi punto de vista :) Como ves hice otro final para aquellos que lo pidieron, pero el anterior sigue siendo un final (y en cierto modo mi favorito... que le voy a hacer, me gusta el morbo ). Pero como dije, cada cual se queda con el que más le gustó o con el que se siente comodo. Muchas gracias por tu review Mai!!**

Muse87:** XDD. Creo que conmigo pocas veces tendrás exceso de romanticismo. No me gusta lo que se pasa de empalagoso y no es mi fuerte en la escritura (ha de haber algo raro en mi porque me sale más lo sangriendo, sádico o trágico XD). Aunque no negaré que puedo tener arranques. Quien sabe. ;P Gracias por tu ánimo. Y por cierto, me encanta tu nick! (consecuencia de que me encanta el grupo, xD)  
**

.

**¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS(OS) POR SUS REVIEWS Y SUS ÁNIMOS!! **

**Espero haber estado a la altura. Porfas, dejenmelo saber. Aún si les pareció malísimo. **

**Sayonara!**


End file.
